After Practice
by FallenSurvivor'sBestie
Summary: Angela has been feeling frustrated lately. So when another cheerleader tells her to get laid, she takes the idea into consideration. WARNING SMUT! This is an old story a friend basicaly forced me to post. Review if you like, if you don't, don't read.


**So this is an old story that a friend told me to post, anyways, I hope you enjoy and please review, however I ask that if you do criticize at least make it constructive. **

** Also, there is a reason why this is Rated M: SMUT. That is really all this is…so if you don't like it, don't read.**

Angela Morrissey grabbed her boyfriend and dragged him to the closest room. She had felt so frustrated lately and one of the cheerleaders told her to get laid.

She rolled her eyes at the thought, but the moment Pete had stepped into the gym, she felt hot all over and couldn't get rid of the discomfort.

Well that is until practice was called and she stole her boyfriend away.

"I have been thinking about you all practice." He whispered, his lips moving against hers. He smiled and coaxed her tongue into a dance. And he knew just how to move around her, how to kiss her, where to place his hands to drive her wild.

She moaned as he moved from her lips to jaw, then down to her neck. "Good, because I really need your help with something." He kissed, sucked and bit back up to her.

"Anything for you." He croaked before sucking hard at the skin just behind her ear. He enjoyed the sounds she was making. He always loved giving her hickeys and she wore them proudly.

"I need y…oh god, that feels good." She felt her mind begin to slip as his hands touched the skin of her lower back. She wiggled, pulling up a little more of her cheerleading top so he could palm more of her skin. "I need you to get me out of these clothes, and then get out of your own."

He stared at her wide eyed, this was the first time they would go beyond groping and kissing. And as much as he loved doing those things, he would die happy if they went beyond that with her.

"Well?"She stepped back to stand in the middle of the small room, hands on her hips. He smiled and chased her to the wall, kissing her hard and with as much feeling as he could muster. He wanted her to know how wonderful she is.

Thumbs in her skirt, it was the first thing to come off, followed by her top. He took a moment to admire her, before looking around and grabbing a gymnastic mat. He laid it down then gently placed her on top of it.

"Just tell me when you want to stop." He whispered and nearly died as she laid back, resting her arms over her head so he had a nice view of her chest.

"You mean to say 'IF'." She smiled oh so seductively. "Now, out of yours, this isn't fair." Snatching his shirt off himself, and kneeling at her feet where he pulled off her shoes and socks followed by his. He crawled on top of her a goofy smile on his face that made her giggle. Hands going to work on each other, they were soon just in their underclothes.

Angela raised her hips to rub against Pete, and when she pulled back he followed her. "Ha-ve…" her face was red and she trembled a little, "Have to get these clothes off." He started kissing her again.

Caressing her mouth, jaw, neck, shoulders, chest. He worshiped every part of her, leaving plenty of marks. "Oh, Oh, Pete, please." Her breath was a little labored and her cheeks beautifully blushing.

He unclipped her bra, throwing the piece over his shoulder and gently, slowly, reached his hand out to touch her.

His hand caressed her ribcage, afraid to cup her breast, afraid to scare her. She wiggled and moved, huffing when he kept his hand still. She turned toward him and took his hand, sliding it over her skin and up over the swell of her breast.

"You're an absolute goddess." He murmured and she smiled, "Perfect."

"Don't say that." She kissed him, as he rolled on top of her again, he ducked his head down to lick and lave at her neck once more.

"It's true." Mumbling against her skin, he slowly traveled down, biting her collar bone. She arched her back, trying to get him where she wanted him. He chuckled against her and pressed open mouthed kisses all around, but being careful not to touch the nipple itself.

"Oh, Pete, stop," he began to pull back, but her hands tangled in his hair kept him in place. "Stop teasing me."

He smiled and took her nipple into his mouth. Her moaning was amazing, erotic, and made him so hard. He bit down and Angela nearly died at the combination of pain and pleasure.

She ground her hips up, there was a pressure at her core, at the one place she never let anyone see or touch. But right now she wanted him to touch her there and get rid of the pressure.

He turned his silky attention to her other breast, spending a little time there. Rubbing his hands down over her, he cupped her, and she gasped. Placing her thumbs in her panties she pushed them down slightly, him taking them the rest of the way down her shapely legs.

"Like I said. Perfect." He whispered and she shook her head. He parted her legs more and swooped down between her shaking thighs.

"Pe-oh!" He began licking at her center, her scent filling him as her taste distracted his every sense. Well, except the one built into their systems for the past thousands of years.

He nipped at her a little, before traveling to her clit, sucking as her moans encouraged him more and more.

He took one hand from her knee and pressed a finger into her slick folds. "Oh, oh GOD!" She arched her back and bucked her hips up.

Feeling like she was being rushed…somewhere, but she didn't know where she was being taken. She just knew that she really wanted to go there.

Suddenly all the hot feeling she had stopped when Pete pulled away to look down at her. He loved the fact that she was so hot at the moment.

He loved how her body was flushed and her breathing was erratic. Leaning up, she grabbed his boxers and pulled them down. "Oh…um."

She hadn't expected him to be, well endowed, to put it lightly. "Angela, are you okay?" He was worried over her, and she felt her heart swell. He was worried over her, he cared about her and that was another reason why she loved him so.

"I'm fine." Smiling, she pulled him down to her lips again, enjoying the way he kissed her with such abandon. Laying back, he rested over Angela, his skin on hers burned her in a such a delicious way.

"Are you ready?" He whispered in her ear, and shivers ran down her spine as gooseflesh arose all over her.

"More than, I love you."

"You have no Idea how long I've waited to hear that." He kissed her hard, "I love you too." He kissed her shoulders as she cradled him with her legs. "Tell me if I hurt you."

She nodded, she may have still been a virgin, but she knew enough to know it would hurt at first.

She felt him at her core, he nudged her a little, then pulled back, torturing her horribly. "Oh, Pete, please."

He kissed her hard as his hips jerked forward, burying himself to the hilt inside her. She stiffened and gasped out, arching her back in pain. He reached up and cupped her cheek, using his thumb to wipe the tears away.

"Angela, are you-"

"Okay. I'm okay. Give me a sec." She ground out, and clutched his shoulders.

Pete kissed her shoulders, neck and everywhere he could reach as he murmured 'I Love You' with each kiss. What he really wanted to do was fill her completely over and over again until he dragged her into oblivion. But he didn't want to hurt her, so he stayed still as she tried to adjust to him.

Her hips ground against him and he groaned at the sensation. "I-I think I'm okay."

He nodded and pulled out of her, the way she moaned out of loss made him buck into her again, her breath hitching at his reentry.

Stopping for a moment to place her legs higher on his hips, he slide back into her until he was deep inside her. "Oh, Oh, Pete." He started moving again, and only moved so fast, afraid to hurt her.

Soon she was enjoying long, deep strokes that quickly had her silken walls clamping down on him. She felt the rushing again, begging Pete to take her wherever the rushing was taking her.

One last hard thrust and she squealed at the wonderful spasms of her body from her rapture. He followed her, the wonderful squeezing dropping him off the edge after her.

Angela held Pete tightly to her, even as his weight sank down on her, all she wanted was to stay like this forever. She hissed when he rolled over and the skin of her back was being torn from the plastic that began to stick to her sweat soaked skin.

"S-sorry." He gently soothed her back with delicate touches form his fingertips. Nodding, she kissed him again and snuggled closer to him, half her body on his.

She rested her head on his chest, though not thickly buff, he was more of a lean strong. "Pete?"

"Yes, Angela?" He mumbled as he kissed her hair line.

"Can we do….um, this….more?" She looked up into his eyes and he smiled.

"Yes, anything for you." Capturing her lips he told her just how much he loved her.

"Good, because I'm sure I need you help after practice."

"I am so glad you have cheer practice three times a week." He laughed, making her smile as well. "I can take you home if you like?" Though he spoke of leaving he made no move to leave the warmth he and his girlfriend created.

She nodded and as they began to collect their clothes, Pete couldn't help but watch his girlfriend move around.

He stood up and took her shirt before she could don it. She saw his smile and smirke, hooking her thumbs in her skirt and slowly pulling it down again. "I almost forgot, I need to teach you a lesson for all that teasing you did."


End file.
